Emotes
Don't ask me to add emotes, because I am not CrazyCorrs. EMOTES LISTED FROM THE FIRST TO LAST (Currently 111 Emotes!) #1. Default Dance - Cost: Free #2. Hype - Cost: 50 #3. Electro Shuffle - Cost: 100 #4. Fresh - Cost: 200 #5. Orange Justice - Cost: 300 #6. Ride The Pony - Cost: 450 #7. Airplane - Cost: 1500 #8. Best Mates - Cost: 2400 #9. Breakdown - Cost: 3600 #10. Eagle - Cost: 4800 #11. Fancy Feet - Cost: 6000 #12. Flip - Cost: 8000 #13. Floss - Cost: 10500 #14. Freestylin' - Cost: 13500 #15. Burger King Foo- Pop Lock - Cost: 16000 #16. Pumpernickel - Cost: 20000 #17. Take The L - Cost: 26000 #18. Twist - Cost: 34000 #19. Wiggle - Cost: 50000 #20. Zany - Cost: 68000 #21. Infinite Dab - Cost: 80000 #22. Robot - Cost: 120k #23. Boneless - Cost: 250k #24. Hotline Bling - Cost: 285k #25. T-Pose - Cost: 340k #26. Headbanger - Cost: 380k #27. Slitherin' - Cost: 460k #28. Sprinkler - Cost: 580k #29. Reanimated - Cost: 740k #30. Smooth Moves - Cost: 1M #31. Click - Cost: 1.2M #32. Jubilation - Cost: 1.5M #33. True Heart - Cost: 2M #34. You're Awesome - Cost: 2.6M #35. Boogie Bomb - Cost: 3M #36. Calamity - Cost: 3.8M #37. Flippin Incredible - Cost: 5M #38. PonPon - Cost: 5.8M #39. Billie Jean - Cost: 7.2M #40. Boogie Down - Cost: 7.8M #41. Electro Swing - Cost: 8.6M #42. Spongebob - Cost: 9.4M #43. Work It Out - Cost: 10.2M #44. Lazy Shuffle - Cost: 10.8M #45. Beggin - Cost: 12.2M #46. Caramel Dansen - Cost: 14.6M #47. Hello - Cost: 16M #48. Prancer - Cost: 19.4M #49. Running Man - Cost: 21.2M #50. Showstopper - Cost: 23M #51. Vivacious - Cost: 28M #52. Rambunctious - Cost: 30M #53. Billy Bounce - Cost: 34M #54. Club Penguin - Cost: 38.5M #55. Hard Whip - Cost: 42M #56. Spite - Cost: 48M #57. Macarena - Cost: 60M #58. Star Power - Cost: 68M #59. Daydream - Cost: 75M #60. Llama Bell - Cost: 78M #61. Breakin' - Cost: 85M #62. Hootenanny - Cost: 90M #63. Intensity - Cost: 95M #64. Overdrive - Cost: 100M #65. Flamenco - Cost: 105M #66. Dance Therapy - Cost: 110M #67. Shake It Up - Cost: 120M #68. Luke - Cost: 150M #69. Muffin Time - Cost 175M #70. Rewind - Cost: 200M #71. Uprock - Cost: 240M #72. Flame Down - Cost: 280M #73. Bobbin - Cost: 300M #74. Slick - Cost: 400M #75. Oktober Aid - Cost: 450M #76. Aerobics - Cost: 500M #77. Bonkers - Cost: 575M #78. Bird is the Word - Cost: 625M #79. Body Builder - Cost: 690M #80. Candy - Cost: 730M #81. Cha Cha - Cost: 755M #82. Fly Girl - Cost: 795M #83. Foot Fail - Cost: 840M #84. Geezer - Cost: 900M #85. Han Solo #86. Johnny #87. Kids #88. Rasputin #89 September #90. Swingin ADDING THE REST SOON!